France national women's football team
France Women | image = | nickname = Les Bleues | association = French Football Federation | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Philippe Bergeroo | asst_coach = | captain = Wendie Renard | most_caps = Sandrine Soubeyrand (198) | top_scorer = Marinette Pichon (81) | home_stadium = Various | capacity = | fifa_code = FRA | fifa_ranking = 3 | highest_fifa_ranking = 3 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 10 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = | lowest_elo_ranking = | kit_image = | first_international = France 2-0 England | biggest_win = France 14-0 Bulgaria | biggest_defeat = USA 8-0 France | world_cup_apps = 3 | world_cup_first_app = 2003 | world_cup_best = 4th (2011) | regional_cup_name = European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 6 | regional_cup_first_app = 1997 | regional_cup_best = Quarterfinals (2009) }} The French women's national football team (Équipe de France féminine de football, sometimes shortened as Féminin A) represents France in international women's football. The team is directed by the French Football Federation (FFF) and competes as a member of UEFA in various international football tournaments such as the FIFA Women's World Cup, UEFA Women's Euro, the Summer Olympics, and the Algarve Cup. The France women's national team initially struggled on the international stage failing to qualify for three of the first FIFA Women's World Cups and the six straight UEFA European Championships before reaching the quarter-finals in the 1997 edition of the competition. However, since the beginning of the new millennium, France have become a mid-tier national team and one of the most consistent in Europe having qualified for their first-ever FIFA Women's World Cup in 2003 and reaching the quarter-finals in two of the three European Championships held since 2000. In 2011, France recorded a fourth-place finish at the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup; its best finish overall at the competition. In the following year, the club captured the 2012 Cyprus Cup. The current manager of the national team is Olivier Echouafni. He replaced Philippe Bergeroo on September 9, 2016. The current captain of the national team is 26-year-old centre back Wendie Renard. Team Current squad The following players were called up for the 2016 Olympics. Head coach: Philippe Bergeroo |caps=4|goals=0|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=71|goals=17|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Montpellier HSC|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=31|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=48|goals=6|club=Portland Thorns|clubnat=USA}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=42|goals=3|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=116|goals=52|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=158|goals=30|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=125|goals=32|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=1|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=135|goals=34|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=150|goals=27|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=GER}} |caps=100|goals=0|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=97|goals=63|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA}} Recent call-ups |caps=2|goals=0|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 April 2016}} |caps=65|goals=0|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=2015 FIFA Women's World Cup}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=ASJ Soyaux|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 22 September 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Santa Teresa CD|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 11 March 2015}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=2015 FIFA Women's World Cup}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 22 May 2015}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Lille OSC|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 March 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Arras FCF|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 7 May 2014}} |caps=89|goals=11|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 7 March 2014}} |caps=169|goals=6|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 9 March 2016}} |caps=65|goals=0|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 26 January 2016}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Olympique Lyonnais|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 April 2016}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Montpellier HSC|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 11 April 2016}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 22 May 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 20 June 2014}} |caps=23|goals=2|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 12 March 2014}} |caps=127|goals=55|club=FCF Juvisy|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 22 September 2015}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=Montpellier HSC|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 1 December 2015}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Montpellier HSC|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 27 October 2015}} |caps=66|goals=15|club=Montpellier HSC|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 14 June 2014}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=RSC Anderlecht|clubnat=BEL|latest=v. , 17 September 2014}} Category:France women's national football team Category:European women's national association football teams national